1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible axle structure of a hinge with two shafts mounted to an electronic article which can be opened and closed, and more particularly to a convertible axle structure which uses a slide groove to guide the shafts so as to provide a smooth turning, eliminate noises and shorten the distance between the shafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic article, such as a notebook, a cell phone, a PDA, a digital camera, an electronic book and the like, can be opened and closed. The electronic article comprises a display module (for example: a screen), a machine body module (for example: a keyboard, a mainframe), and a single-shaft hinge between the display module and the machine body module. The single-shaft hinge can be driven to reciprocate by applying with an external force, so that the display module can be opened or closed relative to the machine body module. This is beneficial for operation and storage. However, the electronic article with the single-shaft hinge is opened not more than 180 degrees.
For the display module and the machine body module of the electronic article to have more operation modes and to be used widely, a dual-shaft hinge disposed between the display module and the machine body module is developed on the market. The display module can be turned 360 degrees relative to the machine body module to bring different operation modes.
The aforesaid dual-shaft hinge comprises two parallel shafts disposed between the display module and the machine body module and bearing members to be pivotally connected with the shafts. The display module and the machine body module are connected with the shafts, respectively. Each of the shafts is provided with a roller. The roller surface of the roller has a concave portion. A switch member is provided between the rollers of the shafts. When in use, the switch can be selectively engaged in the concave portion of either roller to limit turning of the shaft of one roller and to release the shaft of another roller to turn so as to control the display module and the machine body module to be turned at a desired angle in an asynchronous-tuning type, such that the electronic article can bring different operation modes.
However, the aforesaid dual-shaft hinge has an interval between the switch member and the concave portion of the roller for the switch member to move. The switch member is pushed by the outer wall of one roller to be engaged in the concave portion of another roller. Therefore, it is easy to bring a vibration when the switch member is engaged in the concave portion of the roller. This may influence turning of each shaft and make a noise. Besides, it is hard to shorten the distance between the shafts because of the design of the interval for the switch member, so it is unfavorable to make the electronic article thinner. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.